warcraft_rpg_tales_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Faustust Wolfheart
Lord Faustust Wolfheart, the ruler of Wolfheart Autocratic State & ruler of the newly formed de-jure Despotic Duchy of the Uplands, known to be called as The Black Clad due to his ghastly dark armor. Faustust gripped the realm in terror with his great Wolfheart Army. The sheer military power Lord Wolfheart posses come unmatched when compared to other counties. He is not acknowledged as conservative in regard of his manpower, even if it costs him dearly. Faustust will come in every chance to display his dominance and power. The man has excessive tendency towards fame and glory. He will dig on every hole in the land if he had chances to find glory beneath it. This is complemented by the fact that Faustust is an absolute hard working man. Rather than relying on others, he does things by himself. However, the Count of Wolfheart is rather short fused and uncautious in processing things. Not a thing is indispensable to the former commander. Ruler of the 'Awaking Giant'; The Wolfheart itself. Faustust Wolfheart is nothing but a powerful leader. More often than not, he would leave his sanctum and hold military campaigns on foreign land, honing his men and himself. The man had exterminated many foreign threats within the land, most notably the trolls. With the trolls number began to wane, he need to turn his attention to something else. Something that could quench his thirst for glory. Background Faustust Wolfheart was neglected by his parents in his early days. Due to his older first brother Kormed Wolfheart, Faustust's parents mostly nurtured their first heir. Felt abandoned, little Wolfheart sought to desert from his hometown. Unironically, his father had little care for his second son fate 'helped' him on his riddance. Faustust soon was sent to the Alterac Academy managed by General Hath himself. Military Academy The academy gave Faustust a suitable environment. He was soon to adapt to the academy way of life. In order to prove his parents that he was worthy in their eyes, Faustust pondered the academy matriculation exorbitantly. General Hath was amazed by the vigorous handiwork Faustust had done decided to personally guide him. Sons of Hath Faustust graduated from the academy with an excellent predicate. As a gift for his achievement. General Hath personally gave him full set of black plate armor with an orange tinted outline, in honor of the Wolfheart sigil's color. With his new set of armor, he would be called 'The Black Clad' by his peers, due to his extraordinary apparel. He was sure inducted by the General to be one of his command structure. Second War & Betrayal of Perenolde He first saw what a genuine battlefield was when orc invaded Lordaeron. With Alterac being the front lines, the Orc was quick to ravage their way to the mainland. However, due to the pact Lord Aiden Perenolde made to ensure of Orcish Horde passage, the realm was safe, at least for the time being. General Hath was soon furious upon hearing the pact Perenolde has enacted. Civil war soon erupted within. Troubling news came to Faustust, hearing that his father was executed under the order of Lord Perenolde himself. It was a mystery why such thing was done. The town of Wolfheart, under the command of Kormed Wolfheart soon rose their banner of independence. Hearing of this, the 'Black Clad' led his men to aid his brother rebellion. The Wolfheart brothers were able to repel Perenolde loyalists force. Hath Demise While still could not cope his Father death, General Hath was found to be missing. Faustust lamented both demise. Unbeknownst to him, these series of mourn changed his disposition. He would care less about losses. Faustust grew impenitent almost to anything. What was left for him was the desire to reach grandeur. This had proven to be quite troubling to his men. The Black Clad would often engage his men in suicide mission, throwing everything they got at their foes. High Commander of Wolfheart Wolfheart command structure consisted of direct command from the Lord of Wolfheart. Concurrently, the count of Wolfheart also took position the as the Marshall of the army. Following the death of Hath, Faustust revolved to serve his House once again. He took the position as the High Commander of Wolfheart army, only to heed the order of Marshall; his brother Kormed. Syndicate Enclave Heir to the throne, Aliden Perenolde formed up a new band of criminal, the Syndicate. The malign organization had terrorized the realm since the fall of the Alterac Kingdom. Wolfheart sought nothing but to root out the fugitives. Near the hills of the uplands, Wolfheart army marched through the rough terrains. Slowly yet surely, the Syndicate were overwhelmed and retreated to Strahnbrad. Short-lived Confederacy Groups of renegades led by Deron Davenport had settled on Dandred's Fold. The former Hath regiment knight offered a coalition against Syndicate Onslaught. Thus, Kormed and Deron conformed Confederacy of Alterac. Faustust felt hindered by the presence of the Confederacy. It had limited his power over his own men. Luckily for him, contingency within the confederacy began to wane as the threats of Syndicate were minuscule. The coalition lasted only for five months. Succession of Power The state grieved at the death of Kormed Wolfheart. Nevertheless, the death was somewhat a gift for Faustust as the next heir of the state. Reforming the pristine authority, Faustust abolished much of the conclaves. Giving him absolute sovereignty. The yet still looming threat of opposition compelled the now Count of Wolfheart state to purge the office. A great deal of Wolfheart veterans, Kormed's loyalist, and Kormed's opposition alike were not spared from the purge. Consequently, Wolfheart office was lacking seasoned staffs. Although this significantly regressed the state efficacy, it gave Faustust much of what he wanted. Totalitarian power. Leadership Purge Aftermath Wolfheart state effectively had turned into Autocratic state. The seats of power were only attained by Faustust undoubted loyalist. At this point, what remains from the conclave was a puppet of the Count. Any voice against Lord Wolfheart was quick to be repressed. Feeble and oppressed, the common folk soon fall into Faustust grace. Faustust had become the shepherd between the herd. Military Reforms Under the command of Lord Wolfheart himself, the state enforced military service by requirement. All able bodied men were forced into conscript. By the age of 16, it was expected for the State citizen to be able to perform military duties. Folks that could not commit to the armed force may be diverted produce goods and needs of the army. Wolfheart economy mostly revolved around military. The Gruel War Wolfheart prowess come into the test as Hasten Hochen declared for his grandfather claimant to the Wolfheart throne. Faustust Wolfheart responded to the fabricated claim with his might. Soon, the two house were about to clash their pointy end. The civil war was yet the biggest on the realm. The Black Clad held numerical superiority over the Hochenmeister. However, the battle raged on stalemate due to the 'Versatile Retreat' and scorched earth policy Hasten used. Wolfheart onslaught often resulted in costly victory. And yet, each yard Faustust had taken were reduced to meaningless, denied of any resources. Perfecting Doctrines During the war, Faustust and his staffs brewed their ingenuity to alter the combined arms doctrine. Combination of shieldbearer line followed by pikemen at each of its gap with archer near the back providing volley fire. Cavalries would also provide shock charge from the wing, in order to flank the enemy. The doctrine was proven to be quite imposing and effective, but yet it was not enough to break the stalemate. However, the war had to resolute due to the natural death of the claimant, Kurten Hochen. Hinterland Campaigns As the Wolfheart state economy was fundamentally based of conquest, Faustust would need to keep the war machines running. Unfortunately, the foothills had been barren for something that was expedient to surmount. While Wolfheart army was indeed a force to be reckoned with, challenging the Alliance or the Horde was still out of the question. Albeit both superpower were still neck in neck for the control of Hillsbrad. Amani remnants became the lesser ludicrous options. However, their existent on the realm had mostly been purged by his predecessors. The trolls had retreated to the far west. Nonetheless, it was not a reason that would stop the 'Black Clad'. Sooner than ever, the Wolfheart Army marches west to Hinterland. Extensive success earned from the campaign had to be called off as an emergency had occurred on his domain. Siege of Dandred Dandred had fallen. Renegades from Stormwind had taken mantle as The Silver Templar, helping the disgruntled peasant overthrowing Serene Doge Arthur. Dandred hold strategic resources of Wolfheart. The town was vital for Wolfheart. The news of the successful rebellion were quick to recall Faustust. A couple days it took for him to return and prepare the siege plan; take Dandred at all cost. Proposition of Mercy Dawn strike at the Foothills, Faustust and two of his best men galloped across the uplands. By the trenches and wooden spikes, he offered Dandred holder their proposal of surrender. May they surrender by that instant, Faustust guaranteed of their safety and banished the Silver Templar from the realm for foreseeable future. May the horn had been blown, he will take captives of every Dandred's Defender. Yet, if the ram had reached the gate, the 'Black Clad' was not keen to keep any survivors. Pyrrhic Victory Rained down by arrows and spells, Wolfheart army suffered many casualties even before reaching the gate. Nevertheless, as the ram had breached the portcullis, streams of pikemen and shieldbearer were quick to overwhelm the Silver Templars. Pressing the momentum, Faustust sent his cavalry shock troops to obliterate their flanks. The horse charge decisively end the bloodbath. As what the Lord Wolfheart promised, the Silver Templar earned no mercy. Ducal Assimilation To ensure Dandred safety in the future, the republic was integrated into a Duchy, Duchy of Wolfheart. The town was effectively the puppet of Faustust. This had furthered the De-Jure territorial power Faustust held. Guided by his advisor, Faustust usurped upon the vacuum barony of Perith. His rivals Hasten Hochen was furious, the Hochenmeister retook Strahnbrad as response. Territorial dispute once again sparks as both house had somewhat equal ducal power. May yet another civil war erupt, the realm may never raise again. Category:Alterac Category:Characters